grimmjow found his catnip
by snowflowersister of toshiro241
Summary: This is about nelliel and grimmjow and how they came to be paired, grimmjow ran out of catnip so he is very irritable. will nelliel get him catnip?
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone! This is a late bday present for my friend. I hope Wolven, I hope you like it! I know it is late but this is why I asked ur fave pairing.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own bleach, Kubo does.**

**claimer: I own my ideas and any ocs.**

**I love this pairing as well. Happy belated birthday to Sosuke Aizen as well.**

* * *

**Chapter one: Grimmjow's anger issues**

**_"Catnip?"_  
**

**Reader's POV~**

**Los noches~**

Grimmjow was walking around the dome palace as he got bored. He did this often now that Aizen and soul society are on good terms since the quincy invaded. "I need a good spar or something. Since we have been hiding in this part of hueco Muendo, It has been boring." He complained. Then he bumped into Nelliel, who was now sharing the spot of tricera espada. "I am so sorry Grimmkitty!" She said to him. She was apologizing, something the others above him would hardly do.

He anime veined. "My name is Grimmjow not Grimmkitty tricera!" He yelled. Nelliel stood in her spot blinking. "Well sorry ! Just that your release is a panther I thought the nickname is cute and befitting." She informed. Grimmjow went red in his face. "I am a panther but I still do not like being called Grimmkitty!" He yelled.

Nelliel stood frozen and her eyes teared up. "Jeesh Grimmjow I didn't think you were so mean." She cried and ran off. He sighed and growled a bit. "Now I have done it. She is gonna go cry to Starrk or Hallibel." He was annoyed. He scratched his head and went to his rooms.

**Nelliel's POV~**

I went running towards my room crying. I bumped into someone and fell on my butt. "Ouchie.." I said as I rubbed my butt. I looked up." Need a hand Nel?" Asked Starrk. I nodded and smiled a little. "Thank you Coyote." I said softly. He helped me up and I brushed off my clothes. "You are welcome Nel. Why were you running?" He asked.

I shook my head and wiped my tears. "Grimmjow." Is all I said and he knew. He smiled a bit. "Do not mind him he is just out of catnip." Starrk said with a wink. I blushed. "I did not know he liked catnip." I said with a shocked look. He chuckled. "He does he just does not admit it all the time." Starrk smiled. I giggled. "Poor Grimmjow out of catnip." My eyes widened as An Idea popped into my head.

* * *

**Oh I can see the gears spinning in her head right now. Please remember to review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello everyone! I am home now. I will update as I can now. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own bleach, Kubo does.**

**claimer: I own my ideas and any ocs.**

**I love this pairing as well. Happy belated birthday to Sosuke Aizen as well.**

* * *

**Chapter two: Nelliel's idea part one**

**Nelliel's POV~**

I went to my room and planned out my idea. "I think he might like what I have planned." I giggled. I called kisuke and asked him for some gardening tools. "Of course Nel." Kisuke chuckled. "I will send more paintings with Tia when she gets back." I said softly. He chuckled on the phone. "Okay later Nelliel." He said to me.

I hung up and cleaned my room. Lilynette came in. "Nelliel sama will you play cards with me?" She asked. I giggled. "Sure Lilynette in a minute." I replied with a smile. She giggled and sat on my bed. "So Nelliel sama are you going to the world of the living next?" She asked.

I thought for a moment. "I guess I will since I need to get some things." I chuckled. She smiled at me. "Can I come too? I promise I won't make a scene. Unless someone provokes me." She smirked.

I thought on her request for a moment. "Okay but I will need to get you a Gigai." I answered. She got up and she jumped up and down. I smiled at her. "Go get your things together and let Starrk sama know." I ordered softly.

**Lilynette's POV~**

I hugged Nelliel sama. "Thank you i will go now!" I exclaimed. Nelliel chuckled as I ran out. I ran to the room Starrk and I stay in. "Starrky I have to pack up! Nelliel sama and I are going to the world of the living once Tia sama gets back." I yelled to Starrk. Starrk groaned and sat up. "Okay Lilynette, be careful and enjoy yourself. " He said yawning.

I giggled and glomped Starrk. "Thank you!" I giggled more. I went and packed everything I needed. I got my extra pair of clothes and then I went and laid down. "I need some sleep before Nelliel sama and I leave so I am gonna take a nap." I yawned.

_Later on~_

I got up and went to see if Tia sama was back yet. She was not back yet. So i went to nelliel sama's room. She was waiting with a deck of cards.

* * *

**May add more once I get more in my head. Thank you to the reviewers who have reviewed allready. Please remember to review.**

**update coming soon**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello everyone! What is up? Not much here.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own bleach, Kubo does.**

**claimer: I own my ideas and any ocs.**

**sama: lady/lord**

* * *

**Chapter three:Nelliel's idea part two**

_******Lilynette's POV~**_

_I got up and went to see if Tia sama was back yet. She was not back yet. So i went to Nelliel sama's room. She was waiting with a deck of cards._

"Wanna play rummy?" She asked. I giggled. "Sure why not?" I said to her. I sat down in front of her on her bed. She shuffled and dealt the cards. "Remember how to play?" Nelliel sama asked me. I snorted. "Of course I do." She laughed at my snort. "Yes I bet." I smirked. "First to 500?" She smirked back. We laughed. "Sai Rummy in other words!" She nodded.

"We each get ten cards since there's only two players." I chuckled. "Cool!" She flipped the face card. "I got the right amount so I get 25 points!" Nelliel sama gloated. "Ok ok go ahead." I marked down 25 points for her. I moved my cards so that they were easier to see. I picked up my draw card.

_~Half hour later~_

"3 of a kind aces and out!" Nelliel sama beamed. I slammed my cards. "Dang it!" She giggled. I ended up 50 points and Nelliel sama 70 points that round. The next round ended with 70 each. So now it was up to 120 to 140. "Good game so far." Nelliel sama beamed. I giggled at the words.

**Nelliel's POV~**

In the end I won. "Good game Lily." She grunted. "Yea good game." I frowned. "Sore loser.." She frowned back. "Anyway are you ready to go when Tia gets back?" I asked. Lily pouted. "Yes I am ready." I giggled at her pout. "It is ok to pout once in a while." I reminded her. We put the cards away and went to her room.

I opened the door to the tower and went through Starrk sama's room. "Who is it?" I turned on the light. "It is me and Nelliel sama Starrky." Lily giggled. Starrk sama chuckled. "All right go on ahead to Lily's room." He said yawning. I laughed at his yawn. "Thank you Starrk sama. Let us go Lily." I said as I walked to her room.

* * *

**Sorry it is so short! I am trying to get more ideas. Please remember to review.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello everyone! I am currently working on prewritten chappies. I did one allready and it turned out ok. I had a doctor's appointment today. My blood sugar is good for a border line diabetic. **

**So of course I try to keep up with my excercise. Anyway let's get this going. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own bleach, Kubo does.**

**claimer: I own my ideas and any ocs.**

**sama: lady/lord**

* * *

**Chapter four: They leave for Karakura town Part one**

_******Nelliel's POV~**_

_I opened the door to the tower and went through Starrk sama's room. "Who is it?" I turned on the light. "It is me and Nelliel sama Starrky." Lily giggled. Starrk sama chuckled. "All right go on ahead to Lily's room." He said yawning. I laughed at his yawn. "Thank you Starrk sama. Let us go Lily." I said as I walked to her room._

We closed the door behind us. "Now let's get your stuff." I said to Lillynette. She nodded as she walked over to the light for her room. "It is a bit messy." I said giggling. "Yea I know I am a little bit of a messy person." Lilynette admitted sheepishly. "I see that." I giggled again.

**Reader's POV~**

Lilynette got her backpack and slung it on her back. "I am ready to go." She smiled at Nelliel. Nelliel nodded to Lillynette. "Okay let's go to get my stuff then see if Tia is back." Nelliel said to her. "Okie." Lillynette beamed.

They turned off the light and opened the door. "Starrky we are heading out to Nelliel sama's room again." Lilynette informed him. "All-right. tell T-ia to tell me wh-en you gu-ys leave." He yawned out. "Will do Starrk sama." Nelliel nodded as they left. He went back to sleep. "I hope Tia is back." Lilynette chipped.

"Me too." Nelliel giggled out as she jogged to her roomand she tapped her locked door three times to unlock it and it clicked as it unlocked and opened. "okay now I gotta pack my pajamas." Nelliel said sheepishly. Lilynette giggled loudly. "I am guessing you forgot them?" Asked Lilynette raising an eyebrow.

"Yes but I know where they aere so I can hurry and pack them." Nelliel surmised. Lillynette nodded in reply. "I am gonna get Pesche's attention to tell him we are leaving." She said. "Pesche and Dondochokka are outside with Bwabawa." Nelliel said to Lillynette. Lillynette went to the back of Nelliel's room facing the dark outside of Hueco Muendo.

"Pesche, Dondochakka, Bwabawa! Where are you?" Lillynette asked in a girly voice. Pesche and Dondochakka sprung up to the window on Bwabawa. "Lady Lilly hello!" they said in unison. Lillynette giggled and pet Bwabawa through the open window. Bwabawa purred in a way. "Bwa ba pa na!" He blurred out. Lillynette smiled at him. "He said can we play today Layd Lilly?" Pesche translated.

"Sorry not today. Nelliel sama and I are leaving for karakura town." Lilynette sadly let them down. "Aw man! We could have played tag or maybe played hide and seek or something." Pouted Dondochakka. Lillynette patted Bwabawa who had started crying.

* * *

**Well that was interesting first part! Let's watch for next chapter! Til next time! Please remember to review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello everyone! I am having a good day! No more school! I dropped out so i can focus on other things. So more writing.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own bleach, Kubo does.**

**claimer: I own my ideas and any ocs.**

**sama: lady/lord**

* * *

_**Chapter five: They leave for Karakura part two**_

_**Reader's POV~**_

_Lillynette patted Bawabawa who had started crying._

Lilynette sighed. "It will be okay. I will be back to play soon." She smiled. Bawabawa cried more. "Bawa bwa baa baa!" He cried out. Lilynette kissed his head. "I know you miss playing tag and hide and seek." She giggled. Pesche chuckled. "Okay have a good time. We will see you when you get home." He said softly.

_**Nelliel Tu Oldelswvank's POV~**_

I got my bag finally. And Lilynette was sitting now waiting for me. "Ready to go?" I asked her. Lilynette rolled her eyes. "Yes Nelliel sama. All ready to go." She giggled softly. She got up and smoothed her hair out. "I am ready as well. Let's see if Tia is back." I smiled to Lilynette. Lilynette walked to the door.

She turned the lights off and we walked out. "I think that when the maids come through they can clean my room definetly." I giggled. Lilynette stopped a maid to tell her and the maid nodded.

"Yes Lilynette sama, We will of course." She chuckled as she bowed. Lilynette nodded to her. We kept walking as we talked. As we walked we bumped into Tia. "Oh sorry girls!" She said helping Nelliel and Lilynette to their feet. "Thank you Tia. Are you back for a few days?" I asked Tia. She balanced us on our feet.

"Yes I was just now told you would like to go?" She smiled as she asked. I nodded with a smile. "Yes we want to help as well." Lilynette chiped in. Tia chuckled at Lily. "I see. Well why don't you take a week then?" She asked. We looked at each other. "Sounds great. I think we will." Lilynette smiled as she giggled. I nodded to Tia.

"It does sound great. I think we need to repack." I giggled. "I am hungry, I think I will go get some food." Tia said as she headed towards the kitchen. "Okay we will be off to repacl now." We said in unison. We went and repacked quickly. "Almost time to go. Let's go say goodbye to Starrky and batty then leave." Lilynette offered.

I smiled. "Yes of course Lily. Let's go." I walked ahead of her. We walked to Starrk sama's tower. "Up up we go!" Lily laughed. I laughed at Lily. "LOL True. That is true." I giggled. "Yep! Let's go now." She used sonido to go up the stairs. I followed her up.

_**Starrk's POV~**_

I was writing a report. I then sensed Lily and Nel coming up the stairs at Sonido speed. "I wonder what has them in a hurry?" I thought out loud. I got up and went to the door and opened it. "Hello girls. What can I do for you?" I asked them. They giggled and smiled.

* * *

_**I hope it was a good chapter and you all liked it! I will work on getting another up. Please remember to review!**_


End file.
